Mother's day
by K.F.Jones
Summary: -Drabble-Estados Unidos esta impaciente por salir de la reunion para irse a su casa a visitarla a "ella" ¿Pero quien es ella?-Aparicion Pueblo Navajo- Advertencia: Personajes OC, malos argumentos. (Posible segunda parte)


Mother's Day

Segundo domingo del mes de mayo. Estados Unidos no podía estar más impaciente por salir de una reunión como en ese día. Pero es que a quien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de tener una reunión sorpresa ese mismo día. Pudo ser otro domingo pero, ¿precisamente el domingo que se celebraba el día de las madres? Cuando la superpotencia pensó que tendría que lanzarse por la ventana para salir de allí, Inglaterra-que era el anfitrión de esta ocasión- dio el fin a la junta, lo cual termino en Alfred atropellando a los demás para salir de la sala de juntas.

-¿Pero que sucede con Estados Unidos hoy, aru? Ni siquiera hablo durante toda la junta como de costumbre.-China fue quien pregunto primero por la extraña actitud del Yankee al ver como salía y para alivio de él, empujo a Corea del sur antes de que intentara algo con él.

-Seguramente había una promoción en alguna de sus cadenas de comida rápida y salió para poder conseguirla.-Inglaterra aparentaba estar desinteresado por la extraña actitud de su ex-colonia pero en el fondo también se extrañó de eso.

Mientras todos se preguntaban que ocurría con la nación de las hamburguesas, el siempre desapercibido de Canadá los observaba con una leve sonrisa, sabiendo que era lo que tenía tan preocupado a su hermano mayor.

-Creo que yo también debería ir a visitarla.-Susurro Canadá para ponerse de pie con su osito polar en brazos y disponerse a abandonar la sala de juntas.

Apenas logro salir, Estados Unidos tomo el primer vuelo con destino a su casa. Al llegar se dirigió directamente a Utah, no sin antes llevar una bolsa con algunos alimentos y obviamente sus indispensables hamburguesas.

Ya llegando a Utah no podía estar más nervioso y al mismo tiempo emocionado por así decirlo. Después de todo iba a ver a una de las personas más importantes para el durante su infancia. El lugar al que llego se encontraba muy apartado de toda civilización y apenas si podía tener señal en su teléfono, aunque de todas formas recibió un mensaje de parte de su hermano, uno de Tony, un par de su jefe y unos cuantos de Inglaterra preguntando por lo que le había pasado durante la reunión. No respondió a ninguno, ya lo haría después cuando volviese, pero por ahora quería estar desconectado del mundo como cuando vivía en esa época antes de conocer a su tutor.

Había pasado ya un buen rato y llego al fin a donde tenía que llegar: una pequeña tienda con diseños primitivos dibujados fuera de esta, obviamente de origen indígena, junto a esta había una pequeña fogata apagada pero con evidencia de que hace poco fue usada.

Al llegar, y sin pedir permiso entro de inmediato a la tienda donde se encontraba una mujer de rasgos indígenas, con el cabello largo y de un color similar al de Estados Unidos que iba atado en dos largas trenzas que caían por sus hombros hacia su pecho. Igual tenía un mechón idéntico a Nantuket sobre su cabeza. La mujer noto su presencia y lo observo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Atsáh*_!

-Hello Mom! Happy Mother's day! _Shash*_ vendrá más tarde pero aun así te manda saludos-Estados Unidos se acercó a la mujer indígena y le entrego la bolsa con comida y hamburguesas que había traído además de una tarjeta, escrita en una de las lenguas indígenas de la nación la cual la mujer leyó y dejo en el suelo para luego abrazar a su "pequeño" y darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sabes que no me gusta que uses la lengua del _bilagáana*_ cejudo.

-Sorry mom, pero es la costumbre.-Ambos rieron mientras a la tienda también entraba-sin ser percibido por nadie- Canadá junto a Kumajirou que traían un pequeño paquete, al parecer también para la mujer. Matthew se acercó a los dos y saludo a la mujer que si lo vio de inmediato, llamándolo _Shash_. Kumajirou observaba la escena familiar mientras levantaba la tarjeta que anteriormente la mujer estaba leyendo, reconociendo la lengua indígena en esta y lo que decía.

"Para mama Navajo de parte de tus hijos _Atsáh_ y _Shash_"

Atsáh: Águila

Shash: Oso

Bilangáana: Hombre blanco.


End file.
